The Verdant Composer
by Lorien Moore
Summary: I know this is a bit overused, but, there is a new member of Organization XIII or XIV now. His name is Verdex, and he is the Verdant Composer. His power is a bit special, and Axel recognizes him from SOMEWHERE....RR please! Rated for iggy pop lyrics.
1. Chapter 1

I….I decided to write this….I hope you like Organization XIII, or, more of, XIV's new addition?

Disclaimer: I dun own anything 'cept Verdex.

---

"WAAAAAHHHHHH XEMYYYYY Axel's being MEEEAAAAAN…." Demyx ran down the halls of the Castle that Never Was, looking for Xemnas, Axel casually walking behind him.

"SHUT UP, Demyx. Just, Shut up. I am BUSY right now." Xemnas was in the parlor (They have a parlor?) filling out some paperwork. Demyx, like a curious li'l munky, peered over Xemnas's shoulder at the papers, causing Xemnas to twitch.

"Who's Virdax?" Xemnas straightened his back and coughed.

"VERDEX is going to be our newest member, number XIV." Demyx whined.

"Aaah? Why wasn't _IIIIII_ Number 14?" Xemnas refused to answer, and simply gathered up his paperwork and left the parlor. Axel had gone get a non-alcoholic (yeah right) beverage in Luxord's room.

_A new member…?_

---

A man walked down the hall of the Castle that never was. He wore the Organization's uniform, so he must have been the new addition, Axel noted. Most of the others were wondering who he was, and Marluxia was leering at him…… Demyx seemed to have forgotten what the Superior had said, as he was just as confused as the others.

Xemnas had said his name was Verdex…. He was a very arrogant-looking man. He had short green hair that spiked out in the back, an emerald green, not lime. His eyes were a deep, dark forest green, and, complimenting his haughty walk was a smirk.

Those jade eyes turned to look into Axel's lighter pair, the two of which narrowed at the newcomer. However, Verdex smiled. The Superior walked up behind him and said loudly, "This is Verdex, our newest member. Show him the same respect you show every member other than Demyx."

Verdex made a sweeping bow to everyone, then took Larxene's hand and pressed his lips to it. She blushed, and he returned to his previous stance. He then said, in a surprisingly light voice,

"Hello there….My name is Verdex, and I am happy to call this castle 'home' from now on….My official title is 'The Verdant Composer'." Verdex then left the hall up a large staircase. As he was walking, he flicked his bangs back, revealing a symbol on his forehead. It was the outline of half of a heart with a dot in the center.

Axel stared at Verdex's back as he walked up the stairs, wondering why that man seemed so familiar…

"Axel?" The redheaded bishounen looked down at his blonde-haired best friend. Roxas raised an eyebrow and said,

"Is something wrong? You've been looking at him in a weird way…. but I don't mean Marluxia weird!" He added hurrily.

Axel was quiet for a moment, and then said quietly, "I recognize him. I don't know where from, but I'm sure I've seen him before.." Axel's sentence trailed off, and he stared at the staircase that Verdex had walked up.

"What's his power, anyway, I wonder?"

"What does 'Verdant' mean?"

"….it means GREEN, dummy."

"Well, why dojn't they just say green?"

"SHUT UP, DEMYX!"

---

Yes indeed, my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, and don't worry, the hubcaps and the bananas come soon enough…. Sorry this chapter was short and boring, but I suck at beginnings….about Axel and Verdex, I love foreshadowing .

Ja ne!

-Lorien


	2. Chapter 2: Power!

The Verdant Composer Chapter 2

Wahh, sorry DarkHand27, I made the mistake of doing the first chapter one day before going on a big two-week trip……. You're my favorite reviewer, I'll try not to let you down more nn; Green's your favorite color, huh? Well, don't hate Verdex….. you'll love his power. –evil laugh of foreshadowing-

Disclaimer: Dun own nuthin but Verdex and the banana thing. Hubcaps was allllll Sisi's.

---------------$$Verdex$$---------------

Verdex sat in a lawn chair in Marluxia's garden. He didn't care much for the flowers, but there was plenty of green foliage as well. He sipped a cup of green tea and stared dazedly at the trees.

Suddenly a large shadow with spiky red hair blocked his view of the leaves. He focused his vision to see Axel.

"Can I help you?" Verdex raised an eyebrow and set down his cup. Axel smiled sarcastically.

"No, not really." He then walked away, or at least started to. A few feet away, Axel turned around and stared at Verdex for a moment. So….familiar….

"Well?" Axel shook his head and then actually left. Verdex laughed.

---------------$$Later$$---------------

Verdex was lounging on a couch, reading a book about color mixing. He heard a rustling, and glanced around. He saw nothing, so he settled back into his book.

"Banana." Verdex jumped a bit, startled by the sound of Demyx's voice.

"Wh-what?"

"Bananas. Demyx likes bananas."

"Well…..I don't have any bananas for yo-"

"Banaaaaaaaana."

"Okay, but I-" "Banaaaaaaaaaaaaaaana." "…."

"Banana."

"Okay Demyx. I think Axel has a whole BUNCH of bananas for you."

"BANANA." Demyx then ran off to find Axel. Verdex sighed.

---------------$$Later, in Marluxia's garden$$---------------

"My GORGEOUS FLOWERS!" Verdex heard Marluxia yelling from his garden. He went over to find out what—

Oh….

There was nothing left. It was all ashes. Marluxia was collapsed on the ground, sobbing and muttering about Axel. Verdex glanced around, then said to Marluxia. "It was a nice garden before….."

Marluxia sniffed, gulped, and said, "This is the third time this month…it took me so long to get it all to grow back last time… but this time he went too far! He even scorched the grass!" Marluxia then began hammering nails into a little spiky-haired doll, muttering, "Axel….die……axel…….die……" ((Despite all this, I love Axel most of all, heheh))

"Here comes Johnny in again, with a liver and drugs, and a sex machine, he's gonna do another _strip te-ase!_" Axel sang his way into the garden, surveying his work, then froze when he saw the two in the middle. Then he returned to surveying.

Verdex said to Marluxia, "Don't worry. You will get justice in the end. Now, go find Demyx….I think he wants a banana." He waved Marluxia away.

Marluxia ran off to give Demyx a banana, leaving the two alone in the scorched garden. Axel smirked his adorable smirk at Verdex. (Waaah! Lucky dude!)

"What, you're going to fight me?"

"Maybe. But not here." Verdex began walking out of the garden, knowing Axel would follow. And, he did. Axel was very curious as to what Verdex's abilities were…..although, he was a bit nervous, as he was going to be the guinea pig.

Verdex had Axel follow him a long way, calmly walking along as Axel ran to keep up with him. Verdex then opened a door that Axel had never seen before.

---------------$$ The green room $$---------------

The entire room, was, well, green. But it didn't look like a room…..more like….a field of emerald grass, a dark green pond, even the sky was green. It looked like they were outside, but there was no wind, even though the grass was rustling in waves of light green against the darker background.

Verdex then turned to Axel, smiling. "Welcome to my room. Here is where Justice shall be Served."

He held out his hand to the side of him and jade green light shone from his hand. When the light faded away, a silver Composer's Wand appeared in his hand, a work of art with a green upside-down heart-shaped handle.

He pointed the wand at Axel menacingly. However, Axel laughed.

"_That's_ your weapon? This should be easy." However, somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered seeing that wand before, the same feeling of Déjà vu that he got from looking at Verdex himself. That same ominous, dark, sickening feeling…

He regained his composure and shouted, "You gonna fight or stand there?" He then summoned his chakrams (Isn't that what they were?) and charged.

Verdex waved his wand, and he disappeared. Axel stopped, surprised, and looked around. "What sort of trick is this? Invisibility?" A flash of a memory almost surfaced to his mind, but he only got part of the message. "No…. something…" He heard Verdex laugh near him, and flailed his weapons at the sound.

Nothing. He had missed. Axel snarled at the air. "I don't know what you did, but I'll figure-" He was suddenly hit by…nothing? He went flying, and then fell into the bottle green pond. He supposed it was just Verdex punching him…. but then he thought it didn't FEEL like a punch…it felt like a wave of something hit him.

He threw one of his chakrams in anger, and it went in a curved shape. As it's path bent, he saw a flash of something in front of the chakram.

"Huh?" He grabbed his chakram again. He then threw it in the same path as before. True enough, right as it went around the bend, there was the flash of an organization coat in the shape of his weapon. He smirked.

"Ohhh. I get it." He grabbed his weapon once again, and was about to char the whole damned room, but he was suddenly wrapped in something, forcing him to drop his weapons. He struggled, and looked down. He saw nothing where his body should have been, just green, green, green….hey wait…

"The Verdant Composer… I should have known. Power over the color green. I thought it was just invisibility, and it didn't like fire. No….it's the color green ." Axel concentrated for a moment, and a burst of flames spread around his body, scorching the grass around him, causing what was holding him to let go. He grabbed his weapon, and sent waves of flames around the whole room, burning the grass, evaporating the pond, smoking up the sky. And there, clapping his hands slowly, was Verdex.

"So, you figured it-"

"AXEL!" Xemnas's voice was heard, causing them both to freeze, and turn towards the door. They expected him to be charred as well, but no. He was staring at Axel's chakrams.

"MAH HUBCAPS!"

"Eheheh, sorry, Greeny, I'ma have to take a rain check on this battle.." Axel made a fake salute, and disappeared into the Darkness. Xemnas did the same.

….

Verdex looked around at the charred wasteland, and sighed. "What a waste."

He then began working to fix his gard—field. Not Garden. He isn't Marluxia, after all.

---------------$$End$$---------------

Whee! I finally finished nn. I hope you people like it! And now a word from Today's sponsor………………..

SEPHIROTH!

Sephy: Gurgle. Guuuuurgle.

-audience applauses-

Thank you! See ya!


	3. Intermission: Gurglehubcaps

Verdant Composer Intermission I

Okay, I know you uys don't quite get the gurgling and the hubcaps...and so, here are two bonus short-stories, for your reading pleasure. They explain both. First, a Fairy Tale...

-------VVV The Story of Xemnas' Car VVV-------

Once upon a time, There was a Nobody named Xemnas who had a car.

Not just any car, a gorgeous, fire red Folkswagon Beetle. It had hot pink courdoroy interior, and the Liscence Plate said "Superior". But the best part, the most STUNNING thing of all...the rims.

Xemnas had gorgeous rims installed, even if he DID call them hubcaps... They were white and red, and they had spikes along the outside. Why, they almost looked like Axel's Chakrams!

One fine day, Xemnas walked into the garage to wash his pride and joy. But he gasped and dropped his bucket and sponge.

"Some one stole my hubcaps! But who?" Xemnas thought for a moment. "Only one person could do such a horrid act..."

Axel was sitting in his room giggling at his new toys. He had found some neat things stuck to the tires of Xemnas's ugly car.

"**AXEL!**"

"Bananas!"

And so, they all lived happily ever after...

Xemnas: No we didn't! I want my hubcaps!

-cough- okay, onto the next story...One of the characters is from Final Fantasy Advent Children (Well all of them are, actually,) so deal with it!

,.;.,.;.,.;.,.;Kadaj's Plan,.;.,.;.,.;.,.;

"So...Why are we here again?"Sephiroth shuffled out in his Flower Costume, looking arouns to make sre no one saw. Kadaj hopped out in his own Flower Costume, grinning.

"We are here to kill Cloud!" Sephiroth looked around. All he saw was a garden. A very PINK Garden.

"And...how do you propose we do that?"

"We have infiltrated his garden!" "..." "What?"

"Why does Cloud have a garden? You sure this isn't Marluxia's?"

"I'm sure-- Quick! Hide! It's him!"

A spiky-haired blonde (No, not Roxas) skipped out with a blue watering can and wearing a pink apron. He was singing very horribly, making many of the flowers turn brown and withery. Cloud looked at Sephiroth and Kadaj.

"That's odd, I don't remember planting these?"

Sephiroth and Kadaj panicked, and Sephiroth hastily whispered, "Quick! What sound do flowers make?"

"Gurgle...Guuurgle..."

"Gurgle Gurgle... Guuuurgle gurgle..."

Cloud 'hmm'ed, and thought for a moment...weeks passed...

"Must be those new HYBRID flowers!" Cloud then skipped away to tend to his now-dead garden. Sephiroth and Kadaj sighed a sih of relief, then quickly continued gurgling.

,.;., Later ,.;.,

Once Cloud had left, Sephiroth turned to Kadaj,and said,

"Mother doesn't like you anymore."

---------------------------------------------------------

There! Now you know the secrets of Gurgling and Hubcaps! Hoorah! Chapter 3 soon! This will come out whenever the hell I get internet! (Damn you wireless!) Ja ne!

Disclaimer: Dun own anything today 'cept the word Folkswagon. I apologize to everyone. Seriously.


End file.
